Unlikely Guardian Angel - A Dean Ambrose One Shot
by melzabelza
Summary: This takes place two months after Danielle and Dean's one night stand, they haven't spoken since Dean left her apartment. A run in with a WWE superstar brings them back together. This story is a follow up to: /s/9786748/1/A-Dean-Ambrose-One-Shot Furry Dean Ambrose FCW/NXT OC; I don't own any of these characters, blah, blah, typical disclaimers


This takes place two months after Danielle and Dean's one night stand. Even though they see each other every Saturday night at the FCW shows, they haven't spoken since Dean left her apartment.

Danielle walked into the diner and saw Andy sitting in a booth by the front window, she hurried over to him and he scooped her up into one of his classic bear hugs. "How you been kiddo?" She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before she could answer him, the diner door flew open and someone stormed over to them.

"Yo Sweet Cheeks! Who's your friend?"

Danielle looked up and saw Dean glaring at them with his hands on his hips. "None of your business, Ambrose. Get away from me."

"Not until you tell me who he is," he said reaching to grab her arm. Danielle slapped him hard across his face.

"I said it's none of your business. We had one night together, that doesn't give you the right to barge in here demanding anything." Just then she felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders and a deep familiar voice spoke up.

"Is this guy bothering you Danni? I can shut him up for you." Dean curled his lip at her and strutted out of the restaurant. Danielle looked up at her big brother, "Perfect timing as always Tony" and gave him a big hug. They sat down and started to look at the menu even though they almost always ordered the same thing.

She felt her brother eyeballing her, "So, Danni, did I hear you right? Is that your one night stand guy?"

"I think I'll get the chili cheese fries this time..."

Andy barked out a laugh, "I'd say that's as good as a yes, babe."

"My baby sister had her first one night stand with that delicious specimen. I must say that I am jealous!"

Andy nodded, "We could make a fine sandwich with him!"

Danielle struggled not to laugh, "Thanks for the mental image, guys. I need to scrub my brain now." Tony and Andy were the perfect couple, they literally completed each other. They had been together for forever now and they had more than their fair share of troubles from both their families. But Danielle loved them both with all her heart and she was embarrassed to admit, she was sometimes jealous of their relationship.

"So tell me, how are things going at FCW now that WWE bought them?" Tony asked, "You'll still have your job, right?"

Danielle nodded, "Only difference is that some of the 'superstars' will visit from time to time to size up the rookies. Oh and now they are NXT instead of FCW, so I have to Photoshop the new logo into a lot of my photos."

"Kiddo, you better call me if CM Punk ever shows up!"

"Sure thing, Andy. You'll be the first one I call!"

* * *

The next night Dean was in the back lacing up his boots, still kicking himself for being such a prick last night. It shocked him how enraged he got when he saw some other guy with his hands all over Danielle. Then that big guy showed up and really made him look stupid. He heard a commotion and looked up to see Dolph Ziggler with that stupid Money in the Bank briefcase strolling around the facility like god's gift to women. Of course, all the wannabe Divas crowded around him petting his arms and squealing like little high school girls. He rolled his eyes and headed out to ringside, looked like he was going to have to endure another pep talk from one of the big guns on the main roster. One day, he would drive this guy's pretty face right into the mat, he could feel it in his gut.

"Yo, that chick with the camera has a hot ass!" He heard Ziggler announce, he spun around on his heel and stood toe to toe with the superstar.

"Danielle is off limits, Dolph," he growled, "Keep your greasy hands off her."

"Well, well, if it isn't Jon Moxley, or is it Dean Ambrose?" Dolph sneered, "She your woman?"

"She's no one's woman. Just keep your hands off her. Or else!" Dean left the threat hanging in the air as he strolled back towards the training room. He was fuming inside, but he managed to keep from lashing out. That bastard better not even look at Danielle, she wasn't his yet, maybe he didn't deserve her, but she damned well deserved better than some bleach blonde pretty boy.

* * *

The entire NXT roster was standing outside the ring listening to Dolph Ziggler give his pep talk. Then they started practicing their drills. Danielle didn't usually photograph training sessions, but whenever someone from the main roster visited, she was asked to take pictures. Dolph was incredibly photogenic, she found herself snapping dozens of pictures of him while he was talking. Then a few of the guys ran drills in the ring with him, she kept snapping pictures the whole time.

She was very aware of the fact that Ambrose was lurking in the background staring at her, she tried her best to ignore him. She was furious with him, she accepted the fact that all they had was that one hot night together, it was what she expected. But how dare he barge into the diner like that and start asking questions? He was the one who ignored her for two months! Two months! And he expected her to start spilling her guts to him the second he decides to start talking to her again? Fat chance… She turned around and located Ambrose in the crowd, flashed him a dirty look and turned her attention back to Dolph in the ring, he was working with Langston and even she could tell that the two had some good chemistry.

After two hours of taking photos, Danielle had maxed out all the memory cards she brought with her, thankfully, the guys were done and she could pack up without worrying about missing that one big shot. She was heading out the back door when she heard someone yelling for her to wait. She turned around and saw Dolph Ziggler jogging towards her.

"Wait, Danielle, right?" He asked when he was standing a few feet away.

"Yeah, Hi Dolph, do you need something?"

"Oh, no, nothing really, I just was wondering if you were interested in grabbing a cup of coffee or something?"

"Um, thanks for the offer, but I don't think so, its kinda late for coffee," Danielle felt a little uncomfortable with the attention from someone like Dolph.

"Ok, so you don't like coffee," he started moving closer to her, "How about a drink then?"

Danielle sighed, "No thanks. I really need to head home."

She turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist, "Aww, come on, this is your chance to be seen out on the town with Dolph Ziggler. What woman would turn that down?"

Apparently Dolph wasn't used to hearing the word no, Danielle tried to be polite and keep her cool, but the truth was, she was a little uneasy with the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dolph, but I really can't go out with you tonight, can you please let me go now?"

He squeezed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, "You can't say no to me, Danielle," he growled and smashed his lips against hers. She tried to push him away with her one free hand but he wouldn't budge, she pulled his hair and kicked at his shins to try to at least get some air between their bodies. He laughed at her efforts, "Oh good, you like it rough," he smirked, "So do I." He put one hand around her throat and kissed her again. Danielle was panicking, nothing was working, she couldn't get him off of her. Then suddenly, she was free, she looked wide eyed as Ambrose pulled his arm back and punched Dolph square in the face.

"No! Stop!" She cried as Dolph regained his composure and started throwing punches at Dean. He blocked almost all of Dolph's hits and managed to hit him in the ribs a few times. Danielle watched in horror as the two men continued trading blows, she screamed at them to stop, but they both ignored her. Dean clearly had the upper hand in the battle and Danielle was scared that he would get in trouble for attacking Dolph, even though he did it to save her from being assaulted. She finally put herself between them to try to stop the fighting when she took an errant punch to the stomach from Dolph. She screamed and crumpled down on the floor, Dean hurried to check on her and got blindsided by a punch to the eye.

After what felt like an hour, people finally started coming back to see what all the noise was about. Dean was screaming that Danielle was hurt and she was in too much of a state to say anything, so the trainer took her aside first. She heard Dean screaming as she was being helped to the trainer's room.

"This fucking asshole had her pinned to wall. She was struggling to get free. No means no Dolph!" His eye was swollen and he knew he wouldn't be able to see out of it in the morning but he didn't care, he wanted to kick the shit out of Ziggler again.

Dolph just grinned at him, "She may have said no, Moxley, but she didn't mean it."

"You arrogant bastard," he screamed lunging at him again. It took four guys to keep him back, including Langston and Sandow, but it was Regal that finally got him to calm down.

"Calm down, man," Regal blocked his view of Ziggler, "Come on, its over, she'll be OK."

"Danielle! Where is she?" He tried to look for her, but his fellow wrestlers wouldn't let go of him. They dragged him back to the trainer's room. Even if she wasn't still in there, he at least needed to be checked out. Ziggler was in worse shape, but everyone who saw Danielle on the floor knew that Ambrose was speaking the truth.

* * *

Danielle was in the trainer's room with an ice pack on her wrist, her ribs were fine, she'd be sore for a few days, but some Advil and an ice pack should do the trick. She told Steve Keirn, the promoter and her boss, as well as the official from WWE what had happened. They wanted her to go to the hospital for x-rays and tests but she refused.

"Look Steve, I appreciate the concern, but I really just want to go home," she looked at her boss and was touched by how upset he looked.

"Danni, I can't let you go home alone."

"I'll take her home." They all turned around to see Dean Ambrose standing in the doorway, "All I need is an ice pack for this eye."

The trainer sat Dean down and examined him, "He's fine. He's right, all he needs is some ice. Maybe a couple painkillers."

Steve looked at Danielle, "Danni, do you want this guy to help you home? You can always stay at my place, my wife can have the guest room set up before we even get there."

Danielle looked at Steve and then at Dean. Dean was the unlikeliest guardian angel a girl could have. But he saved her ass, she was in way over her head, she owed him a second chance.

"Its OK, Steve, thanks. Tell Amy I said hello." She hopped down off the table and winced. Dean started towards her but Steve blocked him.

"Danielle. Look me in the eye and tell me you are OK with Ambrose taking you home."

"Steve, I am OK with Ambrose taking me home. I'm safe with him, don't worry."

He looked at her skeptically, "Call me if you need me, no matter what time."

Danielle squeezed his hand, "Steve. It's fine."

He stepped aside and allowed her to walk towards Dean, "You OK, sweet cheeks?" he asked softly. She nodded her head and he put his arm around her waist, they both limped out together. They silently walked to her apartment building and climbed the steps to the third floor. He sat her down on the couch and went to the freezer for fresh ice. He examined her wrist before carefully putting an ice pack on it, then he lifted her shirt, looked at her stomach, grimaced and put the other ice pack on it. He disappeared from her view for a few minutes and returned with a glass of water and a bottle of Advil.

"You should take some too," she told him.

He nodded and swallowed a few of the pills, "Can I get you anything else?"

"Some tea would be nice, if you don't mind. The tea kettle is on the stove. Mugs and tea bags are over the sink."

"You got it, sweet cheeks," he gave her a crooked little smile and turned to the kitchen.

He handed her her tea and sat down next to her on the couch. He leaned his head back and put some ice on his eye.

* * *

Dean woke up when the sun started streaming through the window. The events of the prior night slowly started coming back to him. He gingerly blinked his bruised eye when he realized that Danielle was curled on her side sleeping with her head in his lap.

He brushed her hair away from her face and smiled, she was so adorable. And he was so fucked up. He played with her hair and watched her sleep.

Danielle slowly started to wake up, she fell asleep on the couch again, that explains why she felt so sore. No. Dolph Ziggler was why she felt so sore... She groaned and tried to sit up.

"Take it easy sweet cheeks." She looked at Dean and saw his ugly bruised eye.

"Oh! Dean! I'm so sorry you got hurt because of me." She sat up and straddled his lap to look at his eye. "Do you need more ice?"

He put his hands on her hips and kissed her lips, "Danni, this isn't the best place for you to be sitting right now."

She blushed and started to move but he held her hips, "That doesn't mean I want you to move."

She held still and looked at him, his eye looked terrible and no matter how many times he assured her that it was nothing, she still insisted on getting him a fresh ice pack and some more Advil. She sat down next to him on the couch and smiled, "You are one hell of a guardian angel. Your halo is definitely tarnished."

He grunted, "Yeah, well, with all the trouble you get yourself into, I may actually earn my wings after all!"

She punched his shoulder, "All my troubles started when you showed up!"

He sighed, she was probably right, he knew she was teasing, but she was right. "Listen, sweet cheeks, I'm sorry I was a jerk. I can't stop thinking about you."

Danielle was stunned, she didn't know what to say, "Then why…"

He cut her off, "Because you are too good for me. You deserve better than some fucked up street kid."

Danielle was quiet for a few minutes, Dean was afraid of what she would say when she finally spoke up. She squeezed his knee and sighed. "Dean, let me decide who and what I deserve, you've been good to me, except when you were ignoring me. I judge people by how they treat me."

"Look at yourself, Danni, you are so normal and responsible and…" Dean didn't know what else to say, he wanted to tell her she was beautiful and perfect and his dream woman, but he held back.

She rolled her eyes, "Dean, I am far from normal. Let me answer your question from last night."

"Uh, yeah, about that…"

"Let me finish… the big dude who threatened to kick your ass? That's Tony, he's my big brother. The other guy, Andy, is his boyfriend."

Dean felt like the biggest asshole ever, "Umm…. I'm sorry. I was an ass."

She laughed, "Yes, you certainly were. But, that's not my point. Those two are the only family I have left, our parents and Andy's parents flipped the fuck out, started quoting the bible and disowned them when they came out. I defended Tony, so my ass got kicked out of the house too. My mother cried because her babies were going to hell and my father ranted and raved about how we were a bunch of sinners and ingrates."

"How old were you?"

"I was 16 and Tony was 20. My grandma took us in, all three of us." Danielle looked at Dean, he looked so sad, "Hey now, I didn't tell you that to make you feel sorry for me. I just wanted you to realize that I'm not as normal as I pretend to be."

They spent the rest of the day hanging around her apartment, they watched cheesy movies and ate junk food and cuddled on the couch. Danielle's stomach was sore, she was afraid to look at it. Dean lifted her shirt and swore under his breath.

"That bastard will pay for this, I promise." He lightly kissed around the edges of the black and blue, she moaned softly so he pushed her shirt up over her head and tossed it aside. He groaned at the sight of her hard little nipples poking through her satin bra.

"Sweet cheeks, I've been dreaming of sucking your sweet nipples again." He tugged down the cups of her bra and greedily covered her breast with his mouth. She gasped and gripped his hair moaning loudly when he flicked his tongue across her nipple.

"Dean," she gasped, "kiss me, please."

He smiled and kissed her lips, gently at first until she nipped his bottom lip and slipped her tongue inside his mouth. He moaned into her mouth tangling his fingers in her hair, they eagerly explored each other's mouths while their hands roamed each other's bodies. He unhooked her bra and kneaded her breasts while he allowed her to dominate his mouth, she tugged at his shirt until he sat up and pulled it over his head. She grinned and ran her fingers through the hair on his pecs, stopping to pinch his nipples.

"Careful there sweet cheeks, you are getting me all hot and bothered." He grabbed the waistband of her pants and yanked them down, leaving her in nothing but her little yellow panties.

"Mission accomplished," she whispered licking her lips.

"Danni, are you sure I deserve another chance?"

"Absolutely."

He grinned, stripped off his pants and carried her to her bedroom before she changed her mind. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her lips hard, thrusting his tongue in her mouth. He could spend all night kissing her, her soft lips, her sweet tongue, the way she ran her fingers through his chest hair and, oh god, when she tugged on his hair and scratched his back. He nipped her bottom lip and licked his way back down to her breasts, kissing and sucking and licking her hard little nipple. She gripped his hair and moaned, tossing her head back on the pillow. He wanted to savor her, make this last as long as possible, but he couldn't resist her any more. He trailed his fingertips down her abdomen, carefully avoiding her bruised ribs, then cupped her mound, she moaned and parted her legs. He dragged his middle finger between her wet folds and slowly rubbed her clit. She surprised him by reaching between them and wrapping her hand around his erection, moving her hand up and down his length.

"Oh god, Danni," he groaned against her breast. He slipped two fingers inside her wet core thrusting in and out, keeping pace with her as she continued to stroke him. She arched her back and moved her hips meeting his hand.

She cried out his name, she wanted him so badly, she dreamt about him so many times since their last night together. She was on the verge of begging him to fuck her when he pulled his fingers out and reached for a condom from her bedside table.

He knelt between her legs, his erection poking at her entrance, he looked down at her and smiled, she was so beautiful, her lips all puffy and her eyes heavy with lust. He slowly slid inside her, relishing how wet she was for him. He stopped when he was all the way inside her and covered her body with his, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move in and out of her, gently at first, not wanting to hurt her.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him, trailing her hands across his shoulders and down his back. She started kissing his neck and his chest, moaning into his flesh as he slowly pumped in and out. He groaned as she raised her hips silently begging him to speed up. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her lips and her jaw line and her neck moving faster and harder as she dragged her nails up and down his back.

Her legs tightened around his hips and her nails dug deeper into his back, he felt her body tense and he knew she was close. He whispered in her ear, "Let it go Danni, cum for me, sweet cheeks."

Just hearing him say her name like that was all she needed to let go, her orgasm ripped through her, she held him as tightly as she could as her walls clamped down on him. He thrust through her orgasm, loving the way she milked his cock, he held back as long as he could, with one last, hard thrust, he unloaded inside the condom holding her close as her body shook in his arms.

After endless minutes, she finally relaxed her legs allowing him to gently pull out of her and dispose of the used condom. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his side, she rested her head in the crook of his arm and lazily ran her fingers through his chest hair. He pulled a blanket over them to cover up the bruise on her ribs. She dozed off to sleep in his arms and he vowed that he would make up for these last two months and earn Danielle's love. He also vowed to beat the hell out of Ziggler.


End file.
